peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 058 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-17/24 ; Comments *A listener informs Peel that the Beastie Boys and Run DMC are playing in Berlin on 16 May: JP cannot go as he will just have returned from covering the Eurovision Song Contest (which was held in Brussels on 09 May, and his resultant documentary went out on 31 May): "this is a boyhood dream come to reality, whatever happens to dreams. Something I'm looking forward to very much indeed...what a great experience it's going to be for me." *In response to a listener query about the availability of Peel Sessions on record, John tells us that Magazine and Simple Minds record for Virgin who apparently do not want the sessions to go out (an attitude that he finds inexplicable), and the same goes for Echo & The Bunnymen, stymied by their label Warner Bros. (although the band themselves were keen for it to happen). However, he feels one may come out by Wire. Magazine did eventually release all of the Peel sessions in 2000, while Echo & The Bunnymen only held out until 1988 before trickle releasing their session tracks. Even Simple Minds eventually started to include some Peel and Jensen session tracks in their seeming unending series of retrospective collectors issues...... Sessions *None Tracklisting 17 April 1987 (BFBS) *S.Y.P.H.: 'Die Matchbox-Generation (LP-Am Rhein)' (Das Büro) *Rosehips: 'Room In Your Heart (7")' (Subway Organization) 24 April 1987 (BFBS) *Turbines: '1969 (LP-Magic Fingers And Hourly Rates)' (New Rose) :(JP: 'That one is for Mick though, who wrote to say amongst other things, "No more of the Sewer Zombies!" This is perfectly shocking: the finest band that I've discovered in the last two or three years and people write in to complain about 'em! And he urged me to play, among other things, the self-same Mick, things by Tom Waits. Now come on! I mean, you have to draw the line somewhere, and it's drawn some substantial distance away from Tom Waits. You'll be asking for Bruce Springsteen next.') :('This is for Nobby, who wrote asking for Motörhead. I'm afraid I gave all of my Motörhead records to the village playgroup.') *Look Blue Go Purple: 'Cactus Cat (7"-LBGPEP2)' (Flying Nun) *Descendents: 'All (LP-All)' (SST) one second long, so after giving a list of concert dates... *Descendents: 'Clean Sheets (LP-All)' (SST) *Jesus And Mary Chain: 'April Skies (7")' (Blanco Y Negro) *Fungus Brains: 'Hero The Bicycle (LP-Fungus Brains)' (Crash) *Great Leap Forward: 'Hope's Not Enough, Son - Ask Your Parents (12"-Controlling The Edges Of Tone)' (Ron Johnson) *Dizzy Satellites: 'Lucie's Comeback (LP-Crisis In Utopia)' (Music Maniac) *13th Floor Elevators: 'Before You Accuse Me (LP-Live)' (International Artists) A Bo Diddley song. John is unconvinced by the applause on this, not surprisingly since the LP was concocted from old demo tapes with canned audience added later. *Fuzztones: 'Run Chicken Run (LP-Live In Europe)' (Music Maniac) File ;Name *Peel 058 ;Length *00:39:59 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS